Surly
Surly is the main protagonist of The Nut Job and The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature. Although he's not a very evil character, some can consider him a hate-able main character because throughout the film he had no care for any of the characters and wanted the nuts for himself which makes him a selfish, greedy and very unlikable character, however near the end he does have some care for his partner Buddy and Andie and he fully redeems. He is voiced by Will Arnett. Personality In the first film, he was self-absorbed, coarse, cynical, selfish, bossy, cocky and ambitious, but at the end, he becomes friendly, naïve, big-hearted, heroic, sweet, innocent, nice and selfless. The Nut Job Surly is sweet and fluffy on the outside, but inside, he's a cunning and sarcastic rogue who trusts no one. He loves surviving on his own since he was young and uses cons and swindling methods to pull off his schemes to get nuts for the winter. Surly's dull past has made him an outcast in his community, but it also made him a true survivor. Despite his cunning and deceitful ways, Surly knows deep in his heart that he has a conscience within him. Over the course of the film, Surly puts his community in tight situations, breaks the rules, and believes love is for chumps until he meets his match in the feisty Andie and his woodland buddies. The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature Surly is now friendly, naïve, big-hearted, heroic, sweet, innocent, nice and selfless. He is the current leader of the park and is Andie's boyfriend. In the events of the next sequel, They have a daughter that's to be confirmed by name and description Gallery Surly Nut Job.png dbed81dd5f4d165024c4437615bc3e3e--the-nut-job-will-arnett.jpg 2617f7b285da84f26fd5943d23eec7b1--the-nut-job-will-arnett.jpg Surly nb2.png the-nut-job-2-key-art-sm.jpg nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-1778.jpg Surly longing.jpg|Surly longing Surly_giving_instructions.jpg|Surly giving instructions. Surly do it my way.png|"We do it MY way." Surly yelling comically.png|Surly yelling comically The-Nut-Job-Image-1.jpg Buddy and stury.jpg Andie disgusted with Surly's selfishness.jpg Racoon revealing his true nature to Surly.jpg|Raccoon revealing his true evil nature to Surly. Nut-Job-2-Buddy-and-Surly.jpg tumblr_ozqskzBCIP1tr6wqbo2_1280.png tumblr_ozqtk3YMjt1tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Young Surly with his parents tumblr_ozqtk3YMjt1tr6wqbo2_1280.png|Young Buddy save Surly's life External Links *http://the-nut-job.wikia.com/wiki/Surly Trivia *Surly is voiced by Will Arnett, who also voiced The Missing Link in Monsters vs. Aliens and Batman in The Lego Movie. *Surly serves as a parallel to Raccoon, as they are both loners and want food for themselves. Unlike Raccoon however, Surly learns to accept what it means to give food to his friends. Raccoon on the other hand does not share his food. *Like most main protagonists, Surly is shown to be prone to injury. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Optimists Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Street Urchins Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Thieves Category:Tricksters Category:Protectors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Rescuers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Sophisticated Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pacifists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Big Good Category:Childhood friends Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Hope Bringer Category:Bond Creator Category:Fighter Category:The Hero Category:Mischievous Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Genius Category:Animals Category:Selfless Category:Insecure Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Merciful Category:Strategists Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Remorseful Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Determinators Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains